It Was Just a Dream?
by Basjetball
Summary: What if Hachiman Hikigaya had the ability to look into the future? How much would that affect the storyline? AU. Read to find out. Iroha is one year older in this story and is in Hachiman's class! Chapter 1/2 are rewritten (Slight Changes)
1. A Dream Changed My Fate?

**Summary- What if Hachiman Hikigaya had the ability to look into the future? How much would that affect the storyline? AU. Read to find out.**

 **Iroha is one year older in this story and is in Hachiman's class!**

* * *

Chapter 1- A Dream Changed My Fate?

* * *

 _"What exactly was the assignment I gave the class?"_

 _"Come with me."_

 _"You will join this club as penance for the joke of an essay you turned in to me."_

 _"Looking at that guy's vulgar and scheming eyes makes me fear for my life."_

 _"The winner can order the loser to do anything they want."_

 _"And it's, like disgusting how much of a snob you are."_

 _"As thanks. You helped out as well."_

* * *

I woke up with quite a start. I had to admit that was one vivid dream, but in the end, it was just a dream regardless. Often, dreams were connected to our desires, but let me make this clear to you all. I, Hachiman Hikigaya did not desire friends, let alone acquaintances. Being a lone wolf was the best way to go. That way, I won't hurt others and others won't hurt me. It was a win-win scenario, yet that method of thinking was basically criticized by society.

Now, back to my dream...that dream was quite concise and in some way, it frightened me. The very idea of being in a club sounded ludicrous. After all, I was in the best club ever: the going home club. There was no need for me to even consider joining a club. Even though that would be the case, that dream did seem fairly accurate in its character assessment. Hiratsuka-sensei was the type to drag me into a "Service Club". Though the club itself was laughable, why should I spend my time trying to fix everyone else's problems? It would be an utter waste of my time. Not to mention, my favourite quote affirmed my stance on the service club: "To work is to lose".

There were two students in my dream, which were Yukino Yukinoshita and Yui Yuigahama. Yukinoshita was an ice queen. Her frosty replies and unapproachable aura confirmed her true character. On the other hand, Yuihahama was a natural airhead. The fact that she wanted to bake cookies for a boy was a surprise. Though, it took no genius to find out who it was for. It was probably for prince Hayama, who almost all the girls swooned for and could do no wrong to anyone. Pfft, that boy made me sick.

Abruptly, I had an epiphany. Why am I spending so much time and thought into such a stupid little dream? That dream wouldn't affect me in any way, so there was no need to spend more time on such a trivial topic.

"Onii-chan!" a lovely voice yelled.

Well, I need to leave for breakfast. My precious little sister Komachi was calling for me and I couldn't disappoint her.

* * *

Have you ever had a sense of deja-vu? For some reason, it felt like I experienced deja-vu throughout the whole day.

"Hikigaya, can you answer this math question?" Sata-sensei asked, as she narrowed her eyes on me.

I really didn't know the answer to this question, but yet it seemed familiar. For some reason, a number popped up in my brain, so I decided to just roll with my brain.

"Eight." I stated.

"That's...correct!" Sata-sensei exclaimed. She looked surprised that I got the correction correctly.

All of a sudden, a few murmurs could be heard. I could feel the stares of everyone towards my direction.

"Did Hikitani really solve that question?"

"No way."

"Pfft...that Hikigross. It's probably just a lucky guess."

The attention was a little irritating to bear. After all, I was a loner and receiving attention would be a loner's worst nightmare. Though, I couldn't really blame them, since I'm horrible at science and math. As a matter of fact, I'm probably the worst in these two subjects in our grade. Not that I really care though, because I accept my flaws and my strengths.

Luckily, I got saved by the bell. Thus, everyone redirected their attention towards their friends and lunch. Yet, for some reason, I still feel like there were some stares directed my way.

I gave a sigh and planted my face into my hands. How did this happen? Why does everything seem so familiar? Familiar, yet different? Oh. Now I remember! The dream I had today might had something to do with why everything today had deja-vu vibes. If I were to remember correctly, my dream covered the parameters of the whole day. It was just that in my opinion, I failed to realize that until now. The dream included Hiratsuka-sensei and all the other sensei teaching their own respective class. It was just that I didn't want to remember it. In essence, the very fact that my dream contained school lessons in it was very discomforting and disappointing.

But now that I think more about it, everyone that had happened in my dream so far occurred in real life. Hmm, what's the next thing that happened in my dream? Oh, Isshiki and Miura will fight over Hayato.

As if the gods were trying to make a point, the two girls were fighting for the attention of Hayama. Wipe that smug grin off your face, you think you're special just because multiple girls are vying for your attention? Don't make me laugh.

"You should go back to where you came from. Hayato is hanging with us today," Miura stated vehemently, as the blonde glared at the shorter female.

Isshiki paid no heed to Miura's warning and interlocked her arm with Hayama's. "So Hayato, let's hang out for lunch!"

As a result of Isshiki's bold action, this led Miura to give a slight push to Isshiki, who responded with a glare.

"Ow! Hayato! Miura just pushed me!" Isshiki cried out. Then, she turned to Hayama with puppy eyes. "Hayato, don't you think Miura's too violent?"

The fire queen scowled and glared at her. "Why you little scheming, conniving-"

"Girls, there's no need to fight." Hayama assured as he brought his hands up. The blonde looked around meekly before turning to the two girls with a sincere expression, "Please."

That cheeky bastard. Looking at him just made me want to punch him in the face.

"Anything for you Hayato!"

"Anything for you Hayato!"

The two girls both answered with fervour. Then, they turned to each other with a death glare.

I sighed. I lost interest in the whole situation, but my theory proved true. The dream I had displayed the future, even if the idea of such sounded absurd. I could call it a coincidence, but these signs shouldn't be easily discarded. So, the best course of action was to see if _those_ events will occur later today.

As I was thinking, I noticed Yuigahama staring at me. When she noticed my inquisitive stare, the pinkette quickly faced the other way with a small blush on her face. Ah, I understood. My eyes must had scared her away. People were shallow in this world, they judge you for your face, clothes and the little things you have in your life. I knew that was how this world worked, because I had been a product of such hatred. In elementary school, they called me "Hikifroggy" and "Hikigerm" and in middle school, they drew mocking drawings of me, would refuse to converse with me and stuffed garbage in my shoe locker. The world was rotten. Youth was rotten. And not to mention, everyone here was rotten.

And this was why being alone was the best course of action.

* * *

"You're the one who should die." Hiratsuka-sensei said. She leaned back on her chair, showed the paper to me and said, "Tell me Hikigaya. What exactly was the assignment I gave the class?"

This was it. The moment where I would be thrown into a mess and forced into that "Service Club". Alas, it's quite funny how this world worked. Earlier in the morning, I believed my dream was just a dream. Now, I'm roughly ninety percent certain that my dreams were somehow connected to my future. Though, if I knew that in the morning, I would've changed my essay and not risked being forced into some club. Well...I think I would. Here's the thing...I truly believed in what I wrote on that essay:

 _Youth was both a lie, and a form of evil._

 _Those that glorify youth were only fooling themselves and those around them, and believed that their surrounding always affirmed their actions._

 _By using the word "youth", they twisted and distorted common sense and anything logical. For them, lies, secrets, sins, and failures did nothing but added spice to their youth. If failure was the hallmark of being young like they say, then someone who had failed to make friends must be at the peak of his youth, right?_

 _However, I was sure they would disagree. All of this was just their double standards at play and nothing else. Here's the bottom line: Fools that enjoy their youth should go kill themselves._

Okay. Maybe I did push it a little too far. I mean, I shouldn't have expected normies or even anyone else to understand my line of reasoning. Though, it had to suck for me. My personal beliefs were going to drag me into working for the "Service Club". What an utter catastrophe. Yes, I'm aware that I will meet two beauties today, but nothing good will come out of it. What? You thought I was going to jump for joy and join the Service Club immediately if I knew there were pretty girls there? Pfftt, don't make me laugh. I'm not the old Hikigaya.

"Hikigaya?"

Darn. I spent too much time on my inner monologue. Oh yeah, the question.

"Well, you asked us to write an essay on 'a reflection of your high school years'. And this was how I felt of during my high school years. No, my whole school life. So, there's nothing that could change my mind on my beliefs. After all, nothing good will ever come out of youth." I replied.

Hmm, I thought I was more specific with my reply than the reply I had in my dream, because Hiratsuka-sensei sent me a look of pity and worry. Women, I didn't need your pity at all. I was perfectly content with my situation. There was nothing I wanted to change. So, mind your own business instead and get yourself a husband.

Hiratsuka-sensei contemplated for a second before she turned to me with a smile. Uh-oh. I knew what was coming next. "Come with me for a bit."

No, I had to avoid this. This was a trap. A trap that could ensnare me into the hell of youth.

Hiratsuka-sensei was already walking towards the door and beckoned me to follow her. I needed to do something, but my mind couldn't process any possible solutions. With my current predicament, the most ideal situation was not leaving this room or make some half-assed excuse where I needed to go home immediately.

Though, what came out of my mouth next shocked me. "I don't want to go."

My eyes widened at my reply. I mean, it was true that I didn't want to follow Hiratsuka-sensei into the "Service Club", but that wasn't what appalled me. It was my wording and tone. I considered myself as an articulate person and to be honest, I planned my reply to be quite specific and verbose. Yet, I spoke a five word reply to my sensei and the worst part was the tone behind those five words.

Imagine a young kid who was going to the doctors. What would the kid say? _"I don't want to be here!"_ In addition, they would throw a tantrum. Now, uh...imagine the tone I had behind those five words. It sounded desperate. It sounded like I knew I was going to get hurt. It sounded horrible. So, why did I speak from my heart? Or was I that afraid of the prospect of joining a service club? Sadly, the answer was probably yes on the latter. I don't want to work. I don't want to make friends. I don't want to get hurt. These were all valid reasons for why I didn't want to join some silly little Service Club.

"Sensei, I'm not joining the service club," I expressed with conviction. I truly didn't want to join that club.

Hiratsuka-sensei stopped, turned to me and looked at me with an expression mixed with astonish and amusement. She walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I understand. If you really don't want to go, I won't force you."

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad she understood. I didn't know Hiratsuka-sensei was so understanding. Wait, something seemed off. Knowing her, I doubt she was going to let this slide so easily. I sent her a wary glance, what was she planning?

"Though Hikigaya, you really need to do something. Join a club, get some friends, better your studies and all sorts of stuff!" she exclaimed, a little too eagerly in my opinion.

No, no and no. A club was too time-consuming. Who needed friends? As for my studies, I would like to proudly state that I'm the third best student in modern Japanese studies, so there was nothing to improve on in the first place. Fine, it's true I did neglect math and science. Those two subjects really did drag my grades down. But it's not my fault those subjects were so difficult. They were all so factual and full of formulas. That was not for me. I was a man of reason and common sense.

"Hikigaya, are you listening to me?"

I wasn't, but her tight hold on my shoulder was now forcing me to direct all my attention towards her.

"What did you say again?"

Hiratsuka-sensei tightened her hold on my shoulder. Alright, perhaps that was the wrong thing to say.

"A club. I insist that you join a club. Even if you don't want to join the service club, you need to join a club."

The speech was spoken with a ton of force. That was unexpected. But the thing is, I didn't want to join a club at all. Joining a club means interacting among other club members and I didn't want to. There were better things to do with my time like studying for math and science, even though I'm not an avid fan of those two subjects.

"I'll rather go home and study."

Was that the wrong thing to say? Because Hiratsuka-sensei had a twinkle in her eyes, which unnerved me a bit.

"That's some load of crap. I know you Hikigaya. You aren't going to study. Unless you want to prove me wrong?"

What do you mean? Was she hinting that I had to prove that I was studying outside class time? Well, I really don't care as long as I'm alone and in a room filled with silence. "What exactly are you hinting at?"

"If you can get at least an eighty percent on the next math and science test, you don't have to join a club. And this would be the last time I annoy you about clubs. But if you score less than an eighty, you have to join the Service Club. So, care to accept the offer?"

Wow, why were the standards set so high? Considering it's me, it should've been at least a seventy percent instead. Or sixty. I'm currently aware of how unlikely and difficult this challenge was and I'm fairly certain Hiratsuka-sensei expected me to retract my claim of studies and join a club. This should be difficult, but somehow, I wasn't even all that worried. After all, I now contained the ability to see the future. This shouldn't be too hard, right? Nonetheless, I better not lose. My peace and quiet were on the line, as well as my identity of a loner. This was one challenge I couldn't lose. And at the same time, it would get Hiratsuka-sensei off my back.

"Deal." I firmly said, shaking her hand. "Though, you better keep your end of the bargain."

Hiratsuka-sensei seemed surprised that I had accepted the offer, but after a moment, she shook my hand. "Don't worry, I will."

After a few seconds of silence, Hiratsuka-sensei turned to me. "Well Hikigaya, you should get going and study right?"

She had a jovial grin on her face, but I knew that wouldn't be perfectly accurate of its representation. Her eyes held disbelief and her tone held a bit of mocking, as if to state that she didn't believe that I could hit the goal. I'll prove her wrong. I didn't like to study math and science, but this was more than just some little offer. My pride as a loner was at stake.

"Yes, I'll be going now." I nodded and turned to leave the room.

As I left the room, I began my way out of the school. Nevertheless, a revelation stopped me. Perhaps it was a little too early for me to head home. Most importantly, I needed to ensure that my dream was as accurate as possible on the future. So, there was only one thing to do right now.

Head to the Service Club.

* * *

I peered through the window. It seemed my dream was true in this aspect as well. Yukinoshita was in that room. She was currently reading a book, while sipping her tea from time to time.

What? You thought I was actually going to go inside the Service Club? Nah, all I needed was more proof that my dreams were interconnected with my future.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and some noise. It might have been faint, but I heard it. Ah, my hearing was so excellent. I was glad my excellent hearing was part of my 108 Hachiman skills. Hmm, but what about my newfound ability? My 109th skill is the ability to see the future through my dreams. That was quite a nifty ability that I had picked up today. Okay, I should stop my inner monologue. The footsteps were getting closer and the sounds were more clear and distinct now. I could hear two people talking, one of them was obviously Hiratsuka-sensei. The other was probably a female student. I needed to leave. Now.

I quickly turned the other way and did a quick retreat. Another one of my loner skills. The ability to retreat fairly quick without any noise made.

As I departed from the location, I soon realized I was in the clear. Phew.

And before I knew it, I fell down to the ground. This was entirely my fault. I did hear of the footsteps ahead of me, but I was too concerned with getting away from the two people that were behind me, that I failed to realize that someone was in front of me.

"I'm sorry," a girl's voice apologized. "I didn't see you there."

The voice was quite familiar. Was this someone from our class?

I looked up. The girl too was on the ground with her hands on her knees. The girl had brown shoulder-length hair with olive green eyes. Oh, now I remembered. It was Ebina and she was part of Hayama's clique. Yep, another one of my wonderful loner skills. The ability to discern faces easily.

"I'm sorry as well." I apologized as well. My plan was to apologize and leave, but it seemed Ebina had a different idea in mind.

She got up on her feet and asked, "Say Hikitani, are you free right now?"

Great, another classmate of mine called me Hikitani. It was quite annoying to hear people call my name wrong. As for Ebina's request, I was going to have to decline the offer. Obviously, she was planning something if it involved me in the equation. "I'm not."

With my curt reply, I got up on my feet and walked past her.

* * *

If I was going to achieve a grade of 80+ on my math and science, I should start now. The task was quite daunting, but I had no other choice. Thus, I went to the library and decided to borrow a few textbooks on math and science.

As I looked for a textbook, I took a glance at the whole library. There wasn't much people here. That didn't surprise me at all. For the youth, there was no need to study. All they thought about was playing games and hanging out with friends. What an utter waste of time.

After a few minutes, I finally found all the books I needed. There were only three books, but I thought that was plenty enough for me.

Before I left the library, I heard a cackling sound. Was that normal? As I surveyed the library and with my hearing, I found out the source of the noise. It was a girl who was sitting on a table a few meters on my left. Wait, that girl was Ebina. She was the source of the noise? What could had possibly caused her to act so fanatic? She was reading a book and I had to admit, I was somewhat curious. Therefore, I was about to use one of my loner skills once again. With my vision, I stared at the book. It was a bit far from where I was standing and the letters were somewhat small, but I managed to see the title of the book. _Boys Love?_

I didn't really critique other people's hobbies. There were countless hobbies that some people had, which they tried to hide. People should be free to enjoy whatever they liked without worry. Well, that was my opinion. Knowing Miura's clique, Ebina was most likely going to get dropped by the group if she revealed her secret hobby. That's the harsh reality of the world.

"Hayato," Ebina smiled with a bubbly expression on her face.

Well, it seemed that prince Hayama got virtually every female under his charm. What else was new?

"Hikitani," Ebina then said my name with a joyous look on her face. "Hikitani and Hayato."

Now, remember when I mentioned that people should be free to enjoy whatever they liked without worry? I took that back. There was no way in hell I was going to enter a relationship with Hayama. I'd rather die.

I eyed the exit in the library. I needed to get out of here. Nonetheless, there was just one little problem. The exit to the library was so close to Ebina. She was practically next to the exit.

"Hikitani and Hayato for the win!" Ebina cheered. "Best couple of Sobu High."

This was too unnerving to listen to. See, this was the downside of having great hearing. All the stuff I didn't want to hear was heard. Add in the fact that Ebina was supporting a weird relationship between Hayama and I. What made her think we were a couple? I hated his guts.

Anyways, there were only two things I could do. I could risk it and rush towards the exit or I could wait it out until she left. For now, I guess I could just wait it out. I could focus on my math and science.

"Hikitani and Hayato."

Alright, no need to listen anymore. It was now time to block out all the noise surrounding me. Another one of my invaluable loner skills.

So, I studied for a whole hour. To be honest, I'm surprised I soaked in a lot of information. And it made sense. Perhaps it was due to my dream? I mean, I technically got taught twice today. And the information I learned today was easily grasped compared to my usual days, because I had the advantage of hearing the lesson before.

Maybe an 80% or higher was looking more and more likely for me. But maybe there was more?

As I thought about it, a revelation hit me. Modern Japanese studies. If I was going to be completely honest, it irked me that those two bastards were better than me in my subject. I could imagine Yukinoshita's smug expression that she was the best in the grade at Modern Japanese, despite the fact that I didn't really meet her at all in real life. And Hayama being better in that subject triggered me to no end.

Well, there were going to be changes. These dreams were going to change my life. And the best part of it was that I only needed to put the same amount of effort or a bit more effort, but nothing substantial.

With a look at my watch, I realized it had gotten late. It was time for me to go home. I could only hope that Ebina already left the library.

I grabbed my books and got up from my chair. I stretched my arms for a bit, but suddenly, someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Hikitani."

I froze. I knew that voice. Turning around, I saw a beaming Ebina looking at me. For some reason, my natural instinct was to run. She wasn't really dangerous, but hearing her spew about the notion that Hayama and I should enter a relationship made my ears bleed.

"Hey." I said back. "I was just about to leave."

Sensing my intention to leave, Ebina faced me. "I didn't know you were studying Hikitani."

I could only shrug my shoulders. "Me neither."

Then, there was only silence until Ebina looked at me with a dejected expression.

"I hope you don't tell anyone about my hobby."

To be honest, I could care less about her hobby. The only thing that concerned me was the fact that I was included in such delusions. Whatever, if I kept it a secret, I wouldn't have to listen to such garbage spewing from her mouth. That was a win for me. "Alright, I won't tell anyone."

Ebina brightened up at my words. She turned around and began to leave, waving goodbye to me. "I have to go right now. Bye and thank you Hikitani."

I watched her leave. Oh, I hope she didn't think we were friends. It would be terrible if she started coming up to me tomorrow and telling me all about Hayama.

Quickly, I shook my head and grabbed my books. After I checked out the three books, I made my way towards the exit.

* * *

It was now getting quite late. I should head back home to meet my lovely sister Komachi. No, I didn't have a sister complex.

Continuing on my walk back home, I stopped when I heard a voice call for me.

"Hikki!"

First off, who was Hikki? And she totally botched my name. I turned around to spot a pink haired girl. Yuigahama.

If I was going to be completely honest, I didn't know her at all. Although, I guess the dream did help me know a little about Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. Still, that didn't change anything, I really didn't care for either of them.

"What?"

Yuigahama scratched her chin and looked away. I see, she was terrified of my eyes.

"U-Uh, I made some c-cookies today," Yuigahama stuttered. "There was a little too much, so um...you can have it."

She handed me the cookies. This seemed familiar to me. So, I guess Yuigahama went through with the cooking with Yukinoshita and baked some cookies. Although, maybe it was better that I didn't receive such a gift. They looked burnt and I really did have a feeling that the cookies tasted terrible. If this was the old Hachiman, he would've happily took the cookies and fell in love with her. But the current me wouldn't make such a careless mistake. I learned from all my horrid experiences. Yuigahama was a nice girl and nice girls were dangerous.

"Thanks." I said, taking the cookies from her.

She brightened and turned around. "Thanks. Bye Hikki!"

As I watched her leave, I eyed the cookies. So, even though I didn't join the service club, the events still happened. Cookies were made, but why did I have this feeling that I forgot one detail about the cookies? Why did Yuigahama cook the cookies again? Oh yeah, she wanted to improve her cooking, so she could impress some boy. And since the cookies weren't good, she decided to give it to someone who would enjoy such trash cooking. But she was mistaken. Giving it to me didn't make me appreciate her cooking or her at all. In fact, she was most likely trying to gain my favour and then use me later down the road.

Spotting a garbage can, I threw out the cookies. It was a heartless move, but don't be mistaken. These weren't meant for me. Those cookies were supposed to be for this mystery boy. Not to mention, she irked me. She was too similar to Orimoto, so I was bound to get hurt.

Sighing, I took a next turn left. It was time for me to head home. Today was such a rough day.

* * *

A pink haired girl watched as the boy threw out her cookies. The girl clenched her heart. The fact that he threw out the cookies hurt her, but what made it even worse was the fact that he didn't even try to eat a cookie.

Suddenly, all the strength left her. She fell down on her knees and wept.

Yuigahama Yui was heartbroken.

* * *

 _Hachiman's 109 Loner Skills:_

 _5\. The ability to retreat fairly quick without any noise made._

 _12\. The ability to easily recognize faces_

 _27\. Excellent vision_

 _72\. Excellent hearing_

 _77\. Block out all the surrounding noise_

 _109\. The ability to see the future through my dreams_

* * *

 **So, how was it? I hope you guys all liked it!**

 **There was a lot that went on. The dream that Hikigaya had was basically the first episode and the contents of that day.**

 **Review, as any feedback would greatly appreciated!**


	2. Stupid Hikki!

**Hey everyone! Wow, the amount of love, feedback, support and criticism was amazing!**

 **Now, I guess I should address some parts of the story.**

 **Personally, I think it's cool to tackle Hachiman's loner skills and incorporate it within the story. It's not the central feature of the story, but regardless, I think it's an interesting aspect.**

 **Now, there might be concerns about the current Hachiman in this story, compared to the original storyline. But I would like to remind you that this was the same Hachiman that called Yui and Yukino a bitch and slut in the first episode of the anime. Additionally, the dream had a huge influence in how he acted last chapter. Hachiman knew about the Service Club and he would be forced to interact with others, which was something that he detested. His mind and his experiences would not let him socialize with others, which was why he was more assertive last chapter.**

 **Additionally, Hachiman was immediately forced into the club in the original storyline. Add in the deal with Yukinoshita and his experiences that day, it was unlikely he was going to quit the club. Though, this Hachiman had more time to prepare for that moment, which allowed him to try to find a way out of the club. And since he never personally experienced it (only through a dream), Hachiman wouldn't view that day in a positive manner.**

 **Sad to say this, but the dream increased the discrepancy between the logical mind and the emotional heart.**

 **Anyways, I appreciate all the feedback! Thanks! And without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 2- Stupid Hikki!

* * *

 _"So the answer to this question is six."_

 _"Using Newton's law of motion, we know that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."_

 _"Write an essay about how animals live in the wild."_

 _"What part of this is 'How Animals Live in the Wild'?"_

 _"Stupid Hikki!"_

 _Bam!_

* * *

I woke up with sweat falling down my face. I couldn't believe it. Yesterday's dream took a toll on me, but today's dream was worse.

That bitch really did try to kill me. Maybe it was accidental or she didn't mean to...who was I kidding!? That bitch tried to kill me! At this point, I needed to formulate a plan. For now, my best course of action was to maintain a distance between us two. The farther I got away from her, the more safe I would be.

Laying on my bed for a few seconds, I groaned. What time was it? Usually, my dreams would show me the whole entire day, but this dream was cut short. It was most likely because of my death, because right now I felt so groggy. Looking at my alarm clock, I saw that the time was 3:17am.

After that atrocious dream, I wasn't in the mood to sleep. Thus, I pulled myself up and got myself out from my bed. A few minutes later and I was dressed.

Well, I now had a few hours to kill before I head to school. There wasn't too much to do, so I decided to study. I know what you're thinking. The great Hachiman studying? What kind of cruel world was this? Yet, here I am, reading a mathematics textbook. It's funny how a few days would make such a profound impact. If you told the past Hachiman a few days ago that he was willingly studying, he would have scoffed and claimed that you got the wrong person.

But, there was a lot riding on my studies at the moment. First, I had made a bet with Hiratsuka-sensei. If I achieved a grade of 80% or higher on my next math and science test, I would be allowed to bail on her preposterous idea of joining a club. As much as studying was a pain, some short term pain was necessary in my quest for a quiet high school experience.

With my mentality decided, I looked down and began to read my math textbook. As I was reading, it was a surprise how I found some of the concepts understandable. Had the world turned flat? Nonetheless, I was breezing past my math textbook. Hmm, maybe it was because I was actually forced to study and learn math. The old Hachiman would have slept through math and science, but in this case, I could not exactly sleep in my own dream. Wait, was that even possible? Sleep in my own dream, in order to avoid learning. Well, I would have to find out. Preferably, after my whole bet with Hiratsuka-sensei.

A rumbling sound from my stomach interrupted my thoughts. I looked up from my textbook and noticed that it was 4:56am. Wow, I was actually pretty productive with my time. After all, the amount of math covered would have taken the old Hachiman around four hours to read and understand. Another rumble was heard a few seconds later. Perhaps this was the perfect time for me to cook. Now that I thought about it, Komachi was always the one to cook breakfast for us in the morning. It was time to turn the tables. I have to showcase my wonderful house husband abilities to my amazing sister and delight her with a nutritious and powerful breakfast. Ha, that would get me a lot of Hachiman points.

I got up from my seat and began to head to the kitchen, but there was one nagging thought. What should I cook for breakfast? Eggs? No, that was too basic. After all, Komachi was my precious sister. She needed a healthy and delicious breakfast. Now that I think about it, Komachi had always cooked for us. No, I shook my head. Komachi deserved a healthy and delicious breakfast. I had to show her that I appreciate all the kindness that Komachi had given me. With a determined expression, I pulled out my phone and looked at some recipes. I would have to modify some of those recipes here and there, in order to enhance the flavour and nutrition. And why stop there? I was going to make Komachi lunch as well.

Turning on my heel, I moved towards my fridge. Egg, english muffin, ham, bacon, chicken, chives and salmon. I had my core ingredients. Now, it was time to cook.

An hour passed and I was glad with the final product I made.

"Onii-chan?"

In perfect time as well.

Komachi came into the kitchen and her mouth was dropped in an instant. On the table was a plate of egg benedicts and blueberry buttlermilk pancakes.

"Onii-chan, did you make all this?"

She was clearly stunned. I nodded my head. "Yep, it's for my prized sister. Now, that earned me a lot of Hachiman points"

My prized sister was still shocked. Her expression kind of made me feel a bit uneasy. I'm sorry Komachi that I wasn't such a supportive and helpful brother, but that change would start now.

"I made your lunch as well," I smiled to her. "Anything for my precious sister."

Maybe I was envisioning it, but for a second there, I thought I saw my sister blush.

* * *

I sighed as I reached the class. I really was tired, since I only slept a few hours. As I walked through the hallway, I noticed that there weren't many students. Huh. I must have gone to school early.

After a few minutes, I reached my classroom. With the remaining time, I decided to read a book at my desk. It was quite an interesting book, it was the story of a boy who could see ten years into the future. I just started it this morning, but I had to admit that the introduction had intriguing potential.

Unfortunately, my peace and quiet wouldn't last long. Soon after, students began to enter the class.

"That's him, Hikigross."

"What is he doing here?"

"I feel so violated."

"What a creep."

As usual, there were students that abhor me. Though this time, there seemed to be a lot more chatter about me. It must be the somewhat pale complexion of my face and the so-called rotten fish eyes that attracted more attention than usual.

Soon after, Hayama and his two girls walked in the classroom. Both of them seemed to be bickering with each other. Knowing those two girls, it was probably about Hayama himself. Yet, the coward Hayama was not going to confront them about their feelings, as that would challenge the status quo. Seeing the way he acted around people just made my blood boil, he was so fake.

Maybe my glare attracted the attention of the popular crowd, because one of the girls turned her head and caught eye contact with me. She was Miura, the fire queen. First, there was surprise evident in her eyes, but that soon morphed into disgust.

Well, it was to be expected. All the girls hated my guts, but it didn't matter as long as I have Komachi.

The other girl soon noticed the change in expression of Miura and glanced at my direction. She was Isshiki, the girl who often clung to Hayama. She was shocked as well, but she hid it a lot better than all the other girls. But her expression didn't change into disgust. In fact, her expression turned indifferent, as if she hadn't noticed my presence.

"So, Hayato~what do you think about watching this new movie with me?" Isshiki brightly asked her prince that was right next to her.

I didn't mind the slightest that she didn't show disgust at me. In fact, it made my job easier. If I ignored my classmates and they ignored me, that would be a perfect step for a splendid relationship.

Unfortunately, I didn't get what I wanted, because the person I hated the most here followed the gazes of the two girls. The blonde looked appalled for a second before he began to walk up to me with a fake smiling expression.

"Hello Hikigaya, you sure are early today."

Great, just great. I wasn't in the mood to converse, especially not with _him._ I nodded my head and mumbled out a "hmn".

This was my signal for him to leave me alone. But I guess he didn't quite understand.

"So, why did you come early today?"

We were not pals. I was not inclined to tell him anything. So, I decided it was best to just ignore him.

Hayama scratched his head, feeling a bit awkward. He was about to walk away when another blonde began to speak out.

"How dare you be so rude to Hayato!"

Great, now I had to deal with the fire queen. Even the other girl Isshiki sent me a glare.

Hayama quickly brought his hands up to the girls. "You don't have to defend me. I made a mistake in asking such a private question. It was my bad, sorry Hikigaya."

Yeah, it was your bad. You brought everyone's attention directed towards me. What a pain in the ass.

A sudden squeal could soon be heard. I glanced around and noticed it was Ebina. If I remembered correctly, she was the one that had this inane idea of being coupled up with Hayama. In fact, she was probably imaging all the lewd thoughts about us.

It was at this time that a certain pinkette walked into the classroom. It was Yuigahama, but there was something off about her. She was currently looking straight with an absent-minded look. It shouldn't be that much of a shock, since she was an airhead. Then, what was this unsettling feeling?

A few seconds later, Yuigahama turned and looked at me. Instead of a jovial expression and a smile, her eyes lacked any light and she had a frown on her face. Perhaps this was my unsettled feeling. I had never seen Yuigahama frown or look sad, it just wasn't in her nature. Despite that, I couldn't say I was surprised as my dream had shown me this. But perhaps my most worrisome concern was how this would affect me later down the road today.

Yuigahama continued to stare at my direction with her blank look. Was she looking at me? Of course not, she was probably staring at Hayama. Ha, that had to be it. Right?

It was time to use one of my personal Hachiman loner skills. For a few seconds, I calculated Yuigahama's stare and managed to figure out where most of her attention was directed to. That's right. Me!

At this point of time, I now realized why I had felt uncomfortable with her. Most of her attention was directed towards me and that was unnerving. A loner shouldn't and couldn't draw any attention towards themselves. That's the number one rule of being a loner. What did I do that I somehow managed to capture her attention? As I thought about it, I remembered the cookies that were given towards me. Was it possible that she saw me throw out the cookies? But still, that was no reason for her to be so distraught. I was just the guinea pig to her, so obviously there was no connection between us two.

"Yui, are you alright!?" Miura's voice cried out. The blonde quickly rushed to her side with a concerned look towards Yuigahama.

It was luckily at this moment that Yuigahama redirected her attention towards Miura. I let out an exhale, that was quite disconcerting. This whole morning fiasco, I needed a Max Coffee right now.

Standing up from my seat, I made my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hayama asked.

I wasn't sure why, but I felt like the blonde was behind me and was only a few feet away from me. I couldn't tell for sure, that's why I wished I had peripheral vision for one of my skills. Still, the blonde was being a little too nosy.

"What's it to you?" I challenged.

"There's only twenty minutes before class starts." Hayama stated. "You aren't planning to ditch, are you?"

Hmm, ditching sounded quite ideal at the moment, but I really did need to learn and reinforce whatever math and science teaching I had in my morning dream.

"Relax, I'm just going to get a drink."

And with that said, I left the classroom.

* * *

"Why?"

At this very moment, I was paralyzed with fear. I was currently face to face with Yuigahama.

How did this happen? All I wanted was a Max Coffee, but I was soon approached by the pinkette several minutes later. What was she doing here? And why was I stuck in this perilous circumstance?

It only took several seconds for me to realize that this wasn't what my dream had shown me. Truth be told, I didn't interact with Hayama in my dream and I sure as hell didn't get approached by Yuigahama in that dream either. It couldn't be! Was my ability to see the future through dreams broken? If that was the case, I felt like an idiot for believing in such nonsense in the first place and a part of me felt saddened and concerned that I had lost such a nifty ability. Moreover, my 109 loner skills abated to 108. Ah, such a shame. Especially at this particular moment of time, what was I supposed to do? My self-pity didn't last long, as my logical mind was telling me that the first thing I needed to do was establish a far enough distance from her.

"Hikigaya!"

Instantly, that broke down my inner monologue. There was only one silver lining and that was the fact that she didn't use the horrid nickname that she had assigned me with yesterday. Her sharp tone was unusual, but everything about her today was unusual, ranging from her lifeless eyes, vapid expression to her sharp tone now. I needed to get away from her. Now.

I took a step away from her, which resulted in her taking a step forward towards me. I guess this whole distance thing wasn't going to work.

"Why!?

This time, she took a step forward and her tone was louder than before. Using one of my loner skills, I noticed that her tone contained anger, desperation, sorrow and confusion. That was a lot of emotions contained within one measly word, "Why!?". But at the same time, I should be the one saying that word. Why was I in such a precarious situation? Why did my dream not show me the future? Why were you affixed on me?

She took another step towards me and that forced me to quickly take a step back.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Phew. I was saved by the bell. Literally. I never felt so excited about going to class than at this moment right here. I began to walk towards our classroom and said, "Let's go, we need to head to class."

In order to go to class, I needed to get past Yuigahama. I thought she would let me through, since we needed to go to class, but I thought incorrectly. Instead, she placed her arms out, as if denying me the possibility of escape. Seriously? How did I get myself in this mess?

I sighed. Maybe all she wanted was an apology. Yes, I did something cruel with the cookies yesterday, but it wasn't exactly entirely my fault. She should have stopped being a coward and just give the cookies to whoever her crush was. Stop prolonging the inevitable! Although I'm fairly certain that she may have picked up that trait from Hayama's two-face attitude.

Well, here goes my apology. Please accept it. Really, if you don't, I might not be able to leave this hallway. I faced Yuigahama with a serious expression, "Listen, I'm sorry that I threw away your cookies. But honestly, you should've given those cookies to the boy you like, not me."

It was at this moment that her dull and lifeless eyes changed. But maybe...I think I would rather take the dull and lifeless eyes over this. Yuigahama's pink-brown eyes were blazing with fury and if my observations were correct, she was now gritting her teeth.

Um...did I just mess up? Did I just expose myself in throwing out those cookies? But...if that wasn't the reason, what was?

Yuigahama took a step forward.

" _Stupid Hikki!"_

No, it couldn't be! That was the last phrase I heard from my dream today!

The quote was soon followed by a hard push. I was going to lose my balance, but wait...what was behind me?

Before I knew what was happening, I could feel myself falling. No, this shouldn't be happening to me!

That was the last thought I had before the final impact.

Bam!

* * *

 _Hachiman's 109 Loner Skills:_

 _5\. The ability to retreat fairly quick without any noise made_

 _12\. The ability to easily recognize faces_

 _14\. The ability to discern other people's stares and where most of their stares are primarily directed to._

 _22\. The ability to discern the emotions behind other people's words._

 _27\. Excellent vision_

 _72\. Excellent hearing_

 _77\. Block out all the surrounding noise_

 _109\. The ability to see the future through dreams_

* * *

 **So, how was it? I hope you guys all liked it!**

 **Review, as any feedback would greatly appreciated!**


	3. Reflection

**Hey everyone! I appreciate all the amount of support and feedback.**

 **To one reviewer, you are indeed correct. I switched up the surname and name of Hayato in which his friends and Hachiman address him as. Sorry for the mistake, I fixed it for all the chapters right now.**

 **For all of you wondering about the change made towards the original universe in the previous chapters, here is the only change that I have made:**

 **-Isshiki Iroha is in Hikigaya's year and class (So, she is a second year student)**

 **Also, I've edited the first two chapters. There are only slight changes in terms of the plot.**

 **Here's the third chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Reflection

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

A distraught Yuigahama was currently crying over the fallen body of Hikigaya.

"Yui?"

Yuigahama looked up and spotted Hayato on the top of the staircase.

Hayato stared down and studied the scene. "Ah, I see. That was quite unfortunate. Go to class, I'll bring Hikigaya to the school infirmary."

Yuigahama was about to protest, but Hayato brought up a hand. "I insist, I'll bring him to the school infirmary."

The pinkette looked down at Hikigaya and then at Hayato. She gave a quick nod and quickly went up the stairs, while Hayato began to walk down the stairs.

The blonde began to put Hikigaya on his back and walked towards the infirmary. After a few minutes of walking towards the infirmary, the blonde stopped and mumbled out, "Look at the mess you created, Hikigaya."

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes. For the first time in a long while, I had a great slumber. Maybe it was because I didn't have any dreams at all. None, none at all.

A few seconds later, I became acquainted with where I was. The infirmary? Why was I here? Did something happen to me?

Memories began to flood into my brain. I was pushed down a staircase by none other than the nice girl...Yuigahama. All this did was reinforce my belief that nice girls were indeed dangerous.

"It seems you're up."

Immediately, I whirled around to see who the invader was. It was none other than Hayama.

Seriously? My luck had to be getting worse as the day went on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a glare directed at the blonde.

Hayama seemed unfazed by my glare. "You were hurt from an incident."

I gave out a snort. Of all people, he was the one to bring me here.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Well, I'm fine," I pointed out. "You should go to class."

Seriously, I want him out of my sight. Luckily, he seemed to get my message as he turned towards the door, but before he left, Hayama left behind a message.

"You should talk to Yui. She's worried about you."

And with that said, the blonde left the infirmary.

Immediately, I fell back down to the bed. I had to think about this whole situation. Why did Yuigahama push me? Why didn't my dream correctly show my future? Why did this happen to me?

For the first question, I was certain that she may have spotted me throwing away her cookies. Yet, such anger was unwarranted. I didn't commit a crime and was such anger even necessary in the first place? Whatever the case may be, she was a total dunce and someone I needed to keep my distance away from.

As for the second question, the dream was different from what actually happened. In my dream, Yuigahama pushed me at the street, I got hit by a truck and I was pretty certain I died in that dream. Wait...I never got pushed from the staircase in my dream. And that happened, because I arrived at school early and went to get a max coffee. But, in my dream, I never went to school early. I arrived on time and thus, I didn't have the chance to meet Yuigahama.

So, in other words, I changed the future. I made this happen. It seemed like such a simple concept, but it's one I discounted very easily. I know, I did try to change my fate and not join the service club, but that was different. I tried to intentionally change my future at that time, but this incident was a product of one decision that I made that I didn't know would affect my life so drastically. I went to school early and that may have saved my life. Seriously. Since this happened, Yuigahama must be in deep remorse and stay away from me, right? There was no way a repeat of this incident was going to happen...right?

I shook my head. Despite all the changes, there was one prevalent change that caught my attention. Why was Hayama around so much? I knew he was in my class, but it seemed like the blonde was trying to get close to me. I blanched at the thought of that. Nonetheless, he didn't appear much in my initial dream, but this time was different. Did going to school early really make such an immediate impact on my life? That sounded ludicrous, but regardless, it was true.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and wondered about that nagging thought that had been bothering me lately. It had always been in the back of my mind, but it seemed to move to the forefront of my brain these days. Why me? I was nothing special and I never believed in the supernatural, so why was it me that received this power? Fortunately or unfortunately for me, this ability to see the future through dreams changed my life.

Regardless of my circumstances, I could not deny that this power was immense. At the very least, I needed to know more about this power. Maybe not the validity of the dreams, since yesterday proved my dreams were correct, but perhaps I needed to study the cause and effect relationship a lot more closely. One tiny change could make all the difference.

* * *

Well, that was what I thought. Unfortunately for me, there wasn't enough time since school ended just now. Today was an unproductive and horrible day, I hurt my leg, my back hurts and I basically missed the whole day.

I pushed myself out of the bed and headed towards the door. When I opened the door, I was face to face with Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Ah, hello Hikigaya. How are you?"

I gave a low grunt. "Fine."

Hiratsuka-sensei nodded. "Also, Hikigaya, here are all the notes that you've missed today. One of your classmates was nice enough to give these notes to you."

With a curt nod, I took the notes from Hiratsuka-sensei. A quick look at the notes confirmed my suspicions. It was written by a female. Now, you wonder how I knew it was written by a female? I just know, as it was considered one of my 109 loner skills. The ability to distinguish between a male's writing and a female's writing is critical, especially since boys pranked me by sending me fake confessions from female classmates. Ah, I was so foolish back then. But I learned from my mistake and every writing must be introspected carefully.

Now, since I knew it was a female classmate, I wondered who gave these notes to me. Whoever did was trying to gain favour from me and potentially use me later down the road, but ha, I won't fall for her trickery. Nice girls were dangerous, especially Yuigahama. I visibly flinched at the thought of the girl's name, it literally reminded me of all the pain I suffered through today.

"Thanks Hiratsuka-sensei." I thanked her and moved past her and into the hallway.

Quickly rushing and frantically searching around, I needed to find a certain someone immediately.

* * *

"To think we'd meet in a place like this. I've grown tired of waiting, Hikigaya Hachiman!"

Maybe I should just go home instead. But if anyone knew about the supernatural, it would be him. Well, couldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Zaimokuza, do you know anything about the supernatural?" I asked.

Zaimokuza chuckled, "Oh, I never thought you'd ask. My trusted partner, where should I begin?"

Fortunately, we were on the school roof. Anywhere else and there was no doubt we would have attracted attention and that would be a terrible look for a loner. In addition, all the rumours and gossip that would come with it wouldn't help either.

"What do you know about predicting the future?" I asked, as I rubbed my shoulder. "More specifically, dreams that forecast a whole day?"

Zaimokuza gave a loud laugh and began to rant. "Since ancient times, dreams were indicative of the future. But only a few blessed with such an ability are chosen by God itself. If the dreams can only project a day, that is an indicator of the extent of the ability. The better you are, the further in time you can predict, but there is a sacrifice in terms of details, as some information may be skipped. In all honesty, it's a wonderful ability!"

Hmm, that made sense. Currently, my dreams were precise, accurate and gave me full details on what happened during that day. If I were to get a dream that told me of the week, there would be a lot of time skips and information being cut. That wouldn't do. I would rather know all the details that would happen in a day rather than a decent or solid sense of what would happen in a week.

"How does one improves one's precognition abilities?" I asked. This was important, I needed to know how to improve my ability or keep it stagnant. There may come a time, where this information might be the deciding factor between life and death.

"Ah, Hikigaya! I see you're invested in this topic! That's great, as expected of my partner!" Zaimokuza cheered as he pumped a fist into the air. "In order to do so, I believe you need a scroll of continuity or be trained by a witch!"

A scroll? A witch? What type of nonsense was this? As much as precognition was a weird foreign concept to me, witches sounded even more foolish and unrealistic. As for the scroll, it was possible that it would teach me useful facts and tips, but where would I find such a scroll?

I sighed. Oh well, at least I learned a lot of information. And in this world, information was power.

"Hikigaya!" Zaimokuza roared. "Is it possible that you have such an ability!?"

Well, I need an ally of sorts. I was still a lone wolf, but even a lone wolf needed at least one...acquaintance. With a sigh, I turned to him. "I do, but do not tell anyone."

Zaimokuza laughed in delight. "I won't mention a word to anyone, but do you mind if I write a story about this? It would be wonderful! An instant hit!"

I offered him a brief smile. "As long as my name isn't revealed, go for it."

* * *

I was walking through the hallway when I suddenly heard running.

Bam.

Once again, I fell on the floor, but at least this time, I didn't fall down a staircase. With the current injuries I had though, the impact definitely hurt. Though, there was one certainty. Based on the sensation on my back, I was certain that the person that collided into me was female.

Wait, female? Was it Yuigahama again? Oh man, was she out for my head?

Before I could dwell on my thoughts, the female instantly got up and ran down the hallway. Usually, I should be able to spot the female, but the pain from my back was excruciating.

It was just a suspicion, but I thought it was Yuigahama. This was getting dangerous. I needed to approach her.

As I was about to get up, my back stopped me and I fell flat on the ground again.

Maybe I'll lay on the ground for a moment until my back was good again.

* * *

Isshiki Iroha was dashing through the hallway. She had a date between Hayato! Sure, Hayato didn't say it was a date, but to her, it basically was a date. Sadly, Tobe had to be there, but he was going to help facilitate her relationship with Hayato!

This was a huge perk in being the manager of the football team that Hayato and Tobe were in. She smirked, this was an advantage that Miura didn't have and that was going to bring herself closer to prince Hayato!

As she was running, she spotted Hikigross. She yelled for him to move, but it seemed that the dull boy was preoccupied with his thoughts.

Bam.

Isshiki fell on the ground, but luckily, most of the impact didn't fell on her. It was the boy's fault that he was moving around sluggishly from left to right such that she couldn't avoid crashing into him.

Whatever, this wasn't going to stop her. She quickly got up to her feet and began running towards the school entrance.

* * *

This was it. This was an important decision that I had to make and I knew this could change my life.

Ironically, I never believed my decisions would make such an impact. I believed the world was stagnant in this dull world and will continue to be vapid. Though, this newfound power changed my outlook. Second day in of my ability and I got severely injured in my life. Though, it had to better than being killed like what my dream showed me.

For a few seconds, I stared at the door.

Did I really have to do this? I truly believe I was the victim, so why must I do this? Well, I did throw away the cookies, but that wasn't a serious offence! Regardless of how I felt, I knew I had to do this. If there was even a possibility that I die an early death, I need to remove that possibility no matter how minuscule it was.

I slowly reached for the door and opened it.

Inside the service room were two girls. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama.

Both looked shocked that I was standing there, but Yukinoshita's shocked expression soon turned into a glare, while Yuigahama was nervously twiddling her thumbs.

I steeled my nerves to do this. I needed to apologize. "Look Yuigahama, I want to sincerely apologize that I threw away your cookies."

Really, did I even need to apologize for such an inane action? Girls did these acts all the time, because I remember those times where girls sent me fake phone numbers. One time, the phone number I received was actually a thug and he sounded furious. Anyways, my apology was insincere, but hopefully, I made it sound as sincere as possible. I knew I was two-faced, as I hated people being fake and here I was, offering an insincere apology. The Hachiman of yesterday would've hated my guts, but I was willing to sacrifice my pride and beliefs this one time only, in order to ensure my life was safe. Seriously, girls could be sensitive and I didn't want her seeking revenge or death on me.

Yukinoshita's glare was intense now. If looks could kill, I was certain that I would be dead by now. But this didn't concern her. My main focus was Yuigahama.

Yuigahama nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry too Hikigaya for what happened in the morning."

She looked quite remorseful and that was enough for me. My apology had went through. I was done here.

With a quick turn, I headed towards the door. "That's all. Thanks for hearing me out."

I walked out the room and before I took another step, I heard a quiet vehement whisper.

"I hate him."

That whisper belonged to Yukinoshita. Should I be concerned?

* * *

Today, I decided to sleep early. My dream yesterday ended in a nightmare, but I believe today's dream would be a lot better. Sadly, Komachi looked at me with a concerned expression. It was extremely rare for me to sleep early, so I understood my dear sister's concern. Don't worry Komachi, your big brother was just trying to ensure that he still had a future.

I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. Today was such a stressful day. I got pushed down the stairs by Yuigahama, Hayama got a little too close to me, I learned the extents of my dream ability, Yuigahama collided into me at the hallway, Yukinoshita might be gunning after me and I had to apologize to Yuihagama.

In essence, my day was atrocious.

Soon enough, my eyes were drooping. Please Gods, I needed a good dream.

* * *

When I woke, I stared at the ceiling. I blinked. And blinked once again.

What did I dream of? Nothing. Blank.

I didn't know what that meant, but I was certain that it was a bad sign.

Nonetheless, today was going to be a day shrouded in uncertainty.

* * *

 _Hachiman's 109 Loner Skills:_

 _5\. The ability to retreat fairly quick without any noise made_

 _12\. The ability to easily recognize faces_

 _14\. The ability to discern other people's stares and where most of their stares are primarily directed to._

 _22\. The ability to discern the emotions behind other people's words._

 _27\. Excellent vision_

 _44\. The ability to determine if a piece of writing was written by a male or a female_

 _72\. Excellent hearing_

 _77\. Block out all the surrounding noise_

 _109\. The ability to see the future through dreams_

* * *

 **That's the chapter. Sorry if it was a little short. Thoughts on the chapter?**

 **By the way, do any of you guys care if there are OCs introduced into this story? Primarily, I was aiming to stick with only the Oregairu cast, but I would like to ask my readers if they would like a bigger cast? Thanks.**

 **Additionally, I heard Oregairu season 3 is coming out. I'm extremely excited!**


End file.
